1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of making electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional micro coaxial connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,582 comprises a housing, a plurality of electrical terminals received in the housing and a cable set with a plurality of cables. The method of making this kind of micro coaxial connector is known to common technicians in this field. The housing is injection molded while the electrical terminals are stamped. The terminals are interferentially retained in passageways defined in the housing. Generally, the terminal is sized a little smaller than the passageway so that the terminals are easily inserted into the corresponding passageways. However, this method results in insufficient retention force between the terminals and the housing.
As known to all, micro coaxial connectors are generally used for connecting components of the computer for signal transmission therebetween. The trend of the computer industry continues toward miniaturization, the computers all require an efficient use of the internal space thereof to contain more hardware therein. It is needed that micro coaxial connector takes up the least space, so housings and electrical terminals need to be miniaturely sized. Since the terminals interferentially mate with the housing, the housing is easily outwardly deformed in the course of inserting the terminals into the housing.
Hence, an improved method of making micro coaxial connectors is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.